Pizza
by Itazuk
Summary: Yami had never tried pizza before. Yugi thinks of a plan to get Yami to try it.


Hi! This is my first YuGiOh story :) This is a one-shot

I got the idea from a pic I scanned across on Google looking for some pics. It was a pic of Yami eating pizza! *rofl* He had a priceless face! You can find it by going to Google Images and type in atem and yugi and go to around the 2nd page or just type in yami eating pizza . **I do not own YuGiOh or the pic! Both belong to their rightful owners ^^**

Warning: stubborn Yami, puzzleshipping fluff. Yami will have his own body too.

* * *

A fifteen year old boy with tri-colored hair and gentle amethyst eyes hummed as he walked in the kitchen with an apron on. The boy's name is Yugi Mutou. He put kitchen mittens on and walked over to the oven. He opened the door and pulled out the tray with delicious homemade pizza.

Yugi closed his eyes as he sniffed the smell. A smile spread on his face, "Pizza's done!"

He set the pizza tray on the counter before taking his kitchen mittens off.

"Yami! Dinner's ready!" Yugi shouted up the stairs.

"Ok! Coming right down!" said a shout from upstairs. Another tri-colored teenager shows up with lightening streaks spiked up, he have sharp features with crimson eyes. He walked slowly into the kitchen, eyeing the food on the counter.

"Aibou, what in the world is _that_?" Yami stared at the pizza.

"Pizza!" Yugi exclaimed, he took out a cutter from the drawer and went to cut up a slice for both of them.

"Peezah?" Yami repeated. Yugi tried to hide his giggles at Yami's confused face.

"No! It's P-I-Z-Z-A! Pizza! Silly!" Yugi said, putting a slice on a plate.

"Um...Ok. I'll have burgers then..." Yami said slowly, eyeing the pizza.

"What? Try it! It's yummy!" Yugi encouraged.

"Uh, I'd rather have-" Yami started.

"Just try it!" Yugi interrupted, encouraging him.

Yami gulped, he shook his head and hightailed out of the kitchen. Then out of the Game Shop. Yugi just sighed and shook his head.

"He can be stubborn at times." He murmured to himself, eating his slice of pizza. Then an idea hit him.

"Oh! I know what might make him try it..." Yugi smirked.

* * *

**~Next Friday(One week later)~**

"Aibou. Why are we here?" Yami said. Yugi had dragged him along to the grocery store.

"We're buying some supplies. We ran out at home." Yugi said, going through isle to isle. Yami groaned, as he hated going shopping.

_'I don't see why I couldn't stay home.'_ Yami thought, following Yugi. They reached the cashier to pay for the supplies they got.

"That will be 300 yen." said the cashier woman. Yugi gave her the money and left with the groceries. Yugi happily walked home with Yami walking behind him.

"What are you gonna do?" Yami asked.

"You're going to help me make and cook food for tonight's dinner!" Yugi responded, Yami froze with a No-way-I-hate-cooking face.

"B-but, I-I can't even cook for my sake!" Yami babbled, hoping to find a way out of this.

"Then you don't get your surprise." Yugi smirked, knowing it would work on him.

"Ok. Ok! I'll help!" Yami finally gave in, groaning. _'I really hate when he does that. What is Aibou planning?'_

They put the bags on the counter as they took out the things Yugi bought. Yugi took out the premade dough from a box and spread it on the counter. He took out a big can of tomato paste and a big bag of sprinkling cheese.

"Hey Yami, can you put this tomato paste on the dough. Spread it around. After that, put all of the cheese on top of it." Yugi said, shoving the can and bag to Yami. Yami opened the can and carefully spread the tomato around the dough. Yugi went to the other side of the wall of the kitchen. Yami opened the bag of cheese, unsure what to do, he dumped it all on the tomato.

Few moments later, Yugi came back. He tried to hide his giggles as he saw the cheese was in a mountain pile.

"Did I do something wrong, Aibou?" Yami raised his eyebrow.

"Spread the cheese around." Yugi came over, grabbed some cheese in his hand and sprinkled around.

"This is it?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Follow me! Can you get something for me?" Yugi asked, walking to the other side of the wall. Yami followed.

"Can you get the big bag of flour up there?" Yugi said, pointing. Yami got up and stood on the counter. Yugi smirked, _'He doesn't even know the flour bag is open.' _

Yami stretched his arm to try to grab the bag but no avail. He stood on his toes. His fingers finally grabbed the bag, he pulled it and it started to tip over.

_'Uh oh'_ Yami thought when the flour tipped over and went everywhere, causing Yami to stumble and fall. Yugi fakely screamed and shouted Yami's name, the flour poured on top of them. Yami popped out of the flour mess and spluttered which turned into a cough. Yugi popped out next to Yami.

"Hahaha! That was funny!" Yugi laughed, holding his sides. "Hahahaha!"

Yami was lost but laughed with Yugi. Yugi started to cough, Yami patted his back.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi smiled, he relaxed when Yami put his arm around him.

"Are you alright? Uhm, sorry about the flour." Yami said, looking away blushing.

"It's ok." Yugi giggled. "We don't really need it..." Yami stared at him.

"Yugi! Then why'd you ask me to get the flour?" Yami asked, surprised. Yugi laughed.

"It was part of my plan all along." Yugi said.

"Then the food and me helping you cook was..." Yami said.

"Yep. All part of the plan." Yugi said, pecking a kiss on Yami's cheek. Yami blushed.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"You're blushing."

"I-I a-am n-not!" Yami stuttered, his blush deepened. Yugi giggled.

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"I'll be right back." Yugi said, standing up and walking over to the pizza on the counter. He took the dough and put on a tray to put it in the oven. Yugi couldn't help but smirk. He hurried back.

"I put it in the oven. It'll be ready in around 15 minutes." Yugi said, settling back down in the flour mess.

"Are we gonna clean this up?" Yami said.

"Well yeah. Grandpa would kill me if he sees this tomorrow." Yugi said. His grandfather went on an archeologist dig for a week until Saturday.

"Well, shall we?" Yami said, stretching his hand. Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami was startled by his sudden actions.

"Aibou, what-" Yami started but was cut off by a passionate kiss. Yami hesitated but gave in. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer.

He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started roaming around. Yugi moaned into the kiss. They broke the kiss for air. Yami immediately blushed, Yugi giggled.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest. Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder; he pulled Yugi onto his lap.

Yami nuzzled and kissed Yugi's neck, getting a small whimper from Yugi. Yami chuckled.

Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Yami?" Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Yami replied.

"I love you..." Yugi said, cuddling more in Yami's chest.

"Aibou. I love you, too." Yami said, ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Sorry that I made you cook and this flour mess." Yugi giggled.

"It's alright, Aibou." Yami chuckled, embracing his little one.

_Brrrrinngggg! Ring! Ring!_

Yami growled when the timer went off. Yugi laughed.

"Ok. It's ready! Come on!" Yugi said standing up, grabbing Yami's hand. Yami came right behind him. However, Yami is a little nervous, _'I can't cook! It's my fault if the food tastes bad!'_

What Yugi pulled out from the oven shocked Yami.

"Y-Yugi. Is that..._pizza_?" Yami said, trying to get words out of his throat.

"Yep! I won't let you get away this time! Come on, just try it." Yugi said like a song.

Yami still stood, he growled.

"I can't believe I let you get away with this." He resorted, looking away with his arms crossed. Yugi sliced a couple of pizzas before putting them on two plates.

Yugi gave a plate to Yami. Yami stared at this so-called pizza. He touched it with his index finger before picking it up by holding the crest of the pizza. Yami was still uneasy.

He then noticed the sauce dripping from the pizza, he groaned. He put the pizza slice back on the plate immediately.

"I knew it! I can't COOK!" Yami said, almost shouting.

"Mmmph! Yooaar nury aah beehhw cowkk!" Yugi said with pizza in his mouth. Yami glared.

"Yugi. I can't understand any of your pizza talk." Yami said, still not touching the pizza.

Yugi swallowed the pizza bite.

"I said. You're not a bad cook! This pizza is delicious! To be honest, this is the best pizza I've ever had!" Yugi said, biting another pizza piece. Yami stared at him awestruck.

"Really? You're exaggerating." Yami said, not believing that he actually cook this _good_.

"No, I'm not! Try it!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing a second slice from the tray.

"Then why was the sauce dripping?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"It's suppose to. All pizza sauce do that." Yugi said.

"Oh. Uh..." Yami didn't know what to say, he glared at the pizza slice on his plate. He sighed.

"Ok, Ok! I'll try it." Yami gave in, grabbing the pizza crest again. Yugi smirked.

"I'll be right back." Yugi said, running out of the kitchen. Yami stared at the pizza. He took a bite, pulled the bitten piece with cheese dragged along. He slowly chewed it before swallowing it.

"Hey. Yugi's right. This is good." Yami whispered to himself, taking another bite.

He heard footsteps, he turned around. Yugi came in with a camera in hand. Yami widened his eyes, _'Oh no, Yugi is not going to-' _

_Flash!_

Yami dropped the pizza and the plate.

"YUGI! Give me that cameraaaaaaaa!" Yami shouted, chasing Yugi around the house. He really felt embarrassed now.

Yugi kept laughing. Later, he was tackled down by Yami to the floor.

Yami managed to grab the camera out of Yugi's hand.

"Ok, Ok. Pleeeeeease don't delete the picture! It'll just be between us, I swear." Yugi pleaded.

"Yugi?" Yami said.

"Yeah, Yami?" Yugi replied.

"Can we, uhm, make more of those pizzas?" Yami looked away, blushing. Yugi giggled.

"Yep!" Yugi smiled. They got up and ran back inside the kitchen to eat more of their pizzas.

* * *

The End...

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it ^^ It's my first YuGiOh story and...first fluff. If the fluff was bad, then sorry! D: ~Rin


End file.
